


Intimacy

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kaito being sappy af, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Oumota is a soft ship y'all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they've been together for a few years or sth, lots and lots of kissing, the action takes place some time after they graduate Hope's Peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: He loves him like that the most, all soft skin and silenced whimpers and this bare honesty of his features surfacing because of him and only for him. This is something rare, something precious that must be protected and savored. It took Kaito years to get here, to have Kokichi so honest and beautiful and his. All of this makes Kaito’s heart feel the strangest of things, filling him with gentleness and affection he didn’t even know he was capable of until this beautiful boy crawled his way into his heart and settled down there.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imogeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogeline/gifts).



> Thank you @asteril for making it readable.  
> And @imogeline I dedicate it to you, because I admire the way you write Oumota and your fics inspired me to write this.

Kokichi takes a shuddering breath, biting down on a whimper threatening to slip out from between his lips. His back arches beautifully on their queen sized bed and he feels the other boy’s chuckle against his throat, the feeling of it warm and familiar on his skin. A few moments pass and he feels something warm and wet trailing a path down the column of his neck. Kaito’s grip on his hips tightens slightly, warm fingers digging into pale skin as he draws Kokichi’s body closer to him, feeling it fit so nicely against the curves of his own body. Slowly, deliberately, he plants feathery kisses along Kokichi’s pulse, whispering sweet nothings into his hair, into his jaw, into his collarbones. Kokichi’s lips are parted slightly, eyes closed, eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheeks and Kaito feels so unbelievably blessed to be here, to witness this perfection that is Kokichi Ouma slowly becoming undone beneath him.

 

He loves him like that the most, all soft skin and silenced whimpers and this bare honesty of his features surfacing because of him and only for him. This is something rare, something precious that must be protected and savored. It took Kaito years to get here, to have Kokichi so honest and beautiful and **_his._** All of this makes Kaito’s heart feel the strangest of things, filling him with gentleness and affection he didn’t even know he was capable of until this beautiful boy crawled his way into his heart and settled down there.

 

He carefully brushes Kokichi’s bangs away from his face and plants the softest of kisses on his forehead, affectionate and careful. Kokichi’s skin feels warm beneath his lips, a delicate blush dusting his cheeks and the top of his nose. The smaller boy exhales slowly, eyes still stubbornly closed, chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breaths.

 

Kaito’s fingers move from Kokichi’s hips, higher, _higher_ , fingertips slowly trailing over the expanse of the smaller boy’s body, gliding over the fragile outline of his ribs, counting them and making a mental note for himself to make sure that this beautiful body curled in his embrace gets enough attention. Kokichi’s body is a masterpiece and Kaito worships it as one so he puts all the love and affection he can muster in every gesture he directs at the other boy. He makes it his goddamn lifetime mission to make every kiss meaningful, every touch imprinting in Kokichi’s brilliant mind that he’s beautiful, that he’s everything Kaito would have ever wanted and more, **_so much more than that_**. He wants to spoil the boy, show him just how much his presence in his life affects him in the most beautiful of ways.

 

He’s proud of how far he came, managing to strip Kokichi of all the pretenses he used to cover himself with. But this won’t last long, he knows that, of course he knows. In public his boyfriend is the same little shit he’s always been, lying and raising walls higher than himself. But the lies that come out of his mouth aren’t as harsh as they used to be back when they went to Hope’s Peak. Pranks, once mean and seemingly purposeless, now are much more good-natured and Kaito can actually enjoy them, even the ones which are directed at him. Kokichi doesn’t try to push others away as much as he used to and Kaito’s even seen him have an actual civil conversation with Maki a few times, his heart swelling with pride and affection every time he saw it happen. He knows that Kokichi is trying. He would forever remain a private person, using lies and masks as a defence mechanism, surrounding himself with unbreakable walls. But he’s learning how to use these traits in a more positive and productive ways. What more can he ask for?

 

Kaito couldn’t find the words that would describe this fluttering feeling that overtakes his chest when he visits the child centre where Kokichi likes spending time recently and sees his boyfriend surrounded by a bunch of children, laughing and carefree. They always cling to Kokichi, seeking his attention and approval, eager to include him in their many imaginary quests and legendary battles. And Kokichi always complies, his laugh loud and sincere, eyes soft and sparkling with wonder. Kaito loves observing him in moments like these, relishing in the way he laughs and looks so beautiful and happy.

 

Kokichi is the most beautiful person he knows and that says a lot, considering how pretty all of his friends are. However, neither Shuichi’s shy charm nor Maki’s cold beauty can even compare. There’s just something about Kokichi’s presence that makes his world a better place. A brighter place.

 

With that thought in mind he puts all of this love into the kiss, tenderly caressing Kokichi’s cheek, feeling the boy squirm beneath him, most likely trying to escape this embarrassing display of affection. Kaito knows how much Kokichi hates this kind of thing: Kaito stripping him of all of his lies and staring at him in his rawest and most sincere form. Even despite years of being together it still feels new and like it’s too much all at once. Kaito doesn’t know everything about Kokichi’s past. There are things that he doesn’t need to know and he knows that some of Kokichi’s secrets cannot be revealed, so he doesn’t pry, choosing to respect his boyfriend’s privacy. However, he has gotten to find out some things in their time together which is good enough for him.

 

Hurt makes up a large part of Kokichi’s life and even though those days are long gone, the scars left are scattered all over the small boy’s body. Even though there’s nothing that Kaito would change about his boyfriend he still wishes that things could have been different. Wishes that he would erase all this pain from his loved one’s memory, because no one deserves experiencing that pain and especially not this beautiful human being that he gets to share the rest of his life with.

 

And so sometimes Kaito just needs this. To shower his lover with affection. To squeeze and kiss and embrace and coat all the passion he feels for this beautiful boy.

 

To make sure that he knows it.

 

He can’t change the past, no matter how desperately he wishes that he would. But he can change the present. He can create the future.

 

He’s Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, and if there’s one thing he’s good at it’s reaching for the stars.

 

And right now there’s a small little star, resting in his embrace, beautiful and precious. It’s a star that he didn’t even know he’s been reaching for, but once he reached it everything became brighter.

 

It’s embarrassing. The effect Kokichi has on him. It turns his thoughts into a babbling mess of poetic metaphors and hushed — almost shy — ‘I love you’s. He just can’t help it, though. It’s like he’s under a spell, but he’s so helplessly caught in this feeling that he never wants to break it.

 

He gathers Kokichi’s wrists in one hand and raises them above his head. The other hand reaches out to stroke the curve of Kokichi’s cheek with the back of his finger. The action makes the smaller boy finally open his eyes fully, those big eyes shimmering with various shades of violet staring at him intently. Kaito smiles at him and reaches down to press a kiss to his right cheek, then to the other.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers staring straight into Kokichi’s eyes as the words leave his mouth and then laughing fondly at the grimace that flickers across his lover’s face.

 

With his hand still grasped around Kokichi’s frail wrists he kisses him on the lips, slowly and lazily. He feels his lover relax, giving into the familiar feeling of warmth provided by Kaito’s embrace. It never fails to make Kaito feel all warm and bubbly inside, overtaken by the feeling of pride and happiness. He’s the only person in the entire world that has this effect on Kokichi. He’s the only one who can just shut his beautiful mind up for a moment, so he can relax. So he can feel. And Kaito’s so goddamn proud of it.

 

Suddenly, without any warning, Kaito’s teeth sunk into Kokichi’s lower lip and he feels a sense of satisfaction when he sees Kokichi’s eyes widen slightly. He slowly sucks on his lip and then releases it only to flick his tongue over the abused skin. Kokichi pouts at him adorably, but Kaito recognizes the hunger in his gaze as he looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

 

Kaito was never the patient type. It just wasn’t something that came easily to him. However, he’s learned long ago to enjoy taking his time with his lover. He would spend hours tracing his fingers over every curve of Kokichi’s body. Or kissing him slowly and intently, hands tangled in a mess of plum-colored hair. Or just staring at him, familiarizing himself with every beauty spot, every scar, every freckle adorning the milky pale canvas of his body. There’s not a thing about Kokichi that Kaito doesn’t love. He’s addicted to him, really. It can’t be healthy - being so obsessed with all those little things. Like how Kokichi’s eyes can be almost crystalline in the early hours of dawn when they realize that they spent the whole night outside, tracing the constellations with their fingertips and dreaming about what they would do if they reached the stars. Or how he curls up next to him at night, face buried in Kaito’s chest and pale hands clutched tightly around the material of Kaito’s shirt, as if he would guard him from all the nightmares. Or how he laughs, truly laughs, like when he’s around children, not a trace of that fake “nishishi” in his voice, just genuine laughter that makes Kaito’s heart clench almost painfully, barely able to contain his love that he doesn’t understand himself sometimes. Honestly, Kaito could write a whole book about all those little Kokichi things. Unfortunately, between pursuing his dream of conquering distant galaxies and finding time for his friends he doesn’t have enough time to do so. Not to mention that Kokichi would certainly kick him out if he did such thing. And, well, he couldn’t really blame him.

 

It’s almost embarrassing how much he loves Kokichi, really. Younger Kaito would accuse him of being ridiculously sappy and unmanly. Current Kaito? He doesn’t give a damn.

 

If loving Kokichi makes him unmanly, then so be it.

 

It was in this moment that Kokichi started to struggle in his grasp and Kaito was genuinely surprised that it took him so long. Kokichi usually wasn’t one to submit easily, challenging Kaito in every way possible, provoking him and deriving a weird sense of satisfaction from being absolutely ravished by his lover.

 

Kaito tightened his grasp on Kokichi’s wrist and leaned over in one quick move and sank his teeth into the delicate skin of his neck. Kokichi couldn’t hold back a gasp and Kaito patted himself on the back internally before biting, _hard_. A long and loud whine escaped Kokichi. Kaito started to suck in a way that was sure to leave a pretty mark on his lover’s skin. It was also sure to bring out more quiet whimpers out of Kokichi, the ones that Kaito loved so much. Usually Kokichi was beautifully vocal during their time spent together, but sometimes he would get stubbornly quiet, careful to not let any unwanted sound leave his mouth. Kaito was grateful that it wasn’t one of those times. Honestly, if he wanted to silence him he would do that easily with a piece of cloth or a ball gag. Or his own mouth. Or… something else entirely.

 

Satisfied with his work Kaito licked the bruise forming on Kokichi’s neck and lifted his head to take a good look at his partner. And what he saw was just so downright satisfying. A dark blush adorned Kokichi’s cheeks, his hair was a beautiful mess of violet strands dampened by sweat and his eyes were unfocused, hazed with lust. Kaito licked his lips and finally freed Kokichi’s wrist. There was a moment of stillness until Kokichi visibly made up his mind and his hands swiftly reached out to the collar of the taller boy’s shirt and crashed their mouth together. It was Kaito’s turn to let out an embarrassing yelp, clearly taken aback by such a bold, sudden move. The kiss was forceful, but also sloppy, Kokichi’s enthusiasm and eagerness evident in his actions. They were both panting when their lips finally parted.

 

Kokichi tugged at Kaito’s shirt, clumsily trying to unbutton it.

 

“Off.” He commanded. There was a sense of urgency in his tone.

 

Kaito chuckled, swatted Kokichi’s hands away, and started undoing his own buttons. This makes Kokichi impatient, his eyebrows contorted in a frown. The moment Kaito freed one of his arms from the sleeve was when Kokichi’s patience seemingly ended and he forcefully pressed his lips to Kaito’s, biting, gasping, kissing him with apparent hunger. His pale fingers yanked at Kaito’s hair, receiving a quiet grunt and a surprised look in response. Kokichi just giggled at his expression, finally freeing his lips and looking at Kaito in a way that feels almost challenging. The taller boy moved away slightly and hurriedly took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly somewhere at the floor. It’s not like he will need it anytime soon.

 

Kokichi smiled approvingly and leaned in.

 

When they kiss again it’s more gentle. Kokichi parts his lips slightly, knowing that Kaito won’t pass up such an opportunity. And indeed, mere seconds later Kaito pushes his tongue past Kokichi’s teeth and carefully starts to slowly explore his mouth. Their tongues meet and they both moan, Kokichi’s eyes fluttering shut again.

 

Sometimes Kaito thinks that maybe it’s easier for Kokichi to face the intimacy with his eyes closed.

 

Kaito’s hands wander further down Kokichi’s still clothed chest. He growls into his still-unnervingly-overdressed partner’s mouth and lets his fingers reach the hem of the shirt. He breaks the kiss and smiles at Kokichi, incredibly pleased with the fact that his lips are now all red and swollen from their little make out session. Kaito looks at him, looking for a new place to press his lips into, until his eyes finally settle on the slender curve of his collarbones. His fingers slip under the material of Kokichi’s shirt to press feather light touches across his bare stomach.

 

Kokichi’s back arches beautifully at the warm feeling and he hisses through his teeth when Kaito’s hands wander up up up until they reach his nipple and squeeze it gently. Kaito chuckles, massaging the small bump between his thumb and index finger. It’s not much and yet it’s enough to make Kokichi shudder in delight.

 

Kaito loves how responsive he is to his touches, how eager they both are to close gap between them, fitting into each other’s grasps like a pair of puzzle pieces that were meant to connect. Usually Kokichi puts up more of a fight, all sharp teeth and impatient urgency, but today he seems to sense Kaito’s affectionate mood, his desperate need for something intimate, something slow and tender. And so he allows it, laying open beneath him, trusting and compliant.

 

Kaito finally leaves his nipple and hooks his fingers around the belt loops of Kokichi’s pants and pulls him close, his lips never leaving Kokichi’s collarbones. The boy beneath him lets out a quiet moan when he bites on the flushed skin playfully, careful not to break the skin. Kaito lowers himself slowly so their hips are pressed together and he can feel Kokichi hard and warm beneath him. He props himself on one of his hands and uses the other one to wrap a strand of violet hair around his finger. He mouths his way from Kokichi’s collarbones to his jaw and then to the neck and up to the ear. He nibbles the soft skin of his earlobe.

 

He feels a pang of pride at the satisfied hum of approval that his boyfriend lets out.

 

And then Kaito rolls his hips against Kokichi’s and the reaction is immediate. Kokichi throws his head back with a long moan that would certainly be considered obscene by their elderly neighbours living next door. Kaito can feel fingernails digging deep into the skin of his back. He smiles against the skin of his lover’s ear and then plants a quick affectionate kiss on his right cheek. He rolls his hips again, slowly. In a way that drives Kokichi crazy. He scratches at Kaito’s back in a way that would be almost painful, if it wasn’t so goddamn hot.

 

While the burning feeling spreading through his body is pleasant, it’s the chance to see Kokichi’s face in this moment that gets him all hot and bothered and increases the heat pooling in his stomach.

 

There are so many words he would use to describe his partner’s face when he’s laying there before him, lips parted, blush covering his cheeks and and yet none of them truly captures his essence. Beautiful. Sensual. Alluring. Captivating. Downright sexy. He is all of those words, but also so much more than that.

 

He looks down him at his boyfriend’s small form, taking it all in.

 

Kokichi is small. Petite, really.

 

But that’s something that Kaito adores about him. It never never ceases to amaze him how such a small form can contain this brilliant brain of his.

 

Because the truth is that as much as Kaito loves Kokichi’s body, he’s always been helplessly enamoured with his mind. He’s one of the most perceptive people Kaito knows and he has a goddamn detective as his best friend! Kaito loves to observe his boyfriend when he thinks, thumb caught between his lips as he murmurs under his breath. He can almost see the gears working in his head. Kokichi was the first one to realize that there was something going on between Kaede and Miu. He was the one who helped Shuichi solve his cases countless times, often pointing out things that Kaito’s best friend overlooked and deemed them as unimportant.

 

It’s easy to overlook Kokichi’s intelligence.

 

Mostly because Kokichi himself seems to be pretty determined to hide that part of him behind childish pranks and too wide smiles.

 

Kokichi whines quietly underneath him, demanding and needy. His face is nicely flushed, blush spreading also over the normally pale expanse of his shoulders. Kaito can feel his fingers digging into the skin of his back harder as he tries to pull him closer.

 

Kaito’s lets his fingers reach the belt wrapped around his boyfriend’s narrow waist and his fingertips brush the pale skin just above the material of his pants. He feels Kokichi shiver at the feather-light touch, beautifully responsive. The astronaut leans in and plants a chaste kiss just below his lover’s navel. Moments later he can feel Kokichi’s fingers reach to his hair and tug urgently, conveying the message that his lips cannot. Kaito presses his mouth to Kokichi’s stomach once again and smiles against his skin, nuzzling it gently.

 

Kokichi lets out a quiet sound like that, something between a sigh and a giggle as Kaito’s goatee tickles the exposed skin.

 

Finally Kaito relents and starts to unbuckle Kokichi’s belt and hastily getting him out of his pants. His hands reach out to the soft skin of the other boy’s thighs, admiring the slowly fading marks his mouth and teeth left there a few days ago. He caresses his left thigh, fingers brushing against the especially striking bruise, a beautiful combination red and purple.

 

Kokichi’s skin is warm under the gentle touch of his fingers. He can feel the desire spreading over his body.

 

Before Kaito dares to touch him more he lifts his head and searches for Kokichi’s eyes. The smaller boy seems to sense his gaze and turns his head towards him. They stare at each other for a moment and then — finally — he nods shortly and lets his head fall on the pillow.

 

Kaito smiles and plants one last kiss on Kokichi’s hip bone.

 

And then everything becomes a heated mess of moans and gasps and ‘I love yous’ whispered into the crook of Kokichi’s neck and Kaito feels like he’s reached the stars.

 

Later, when they are still out of breath Kaito props himself on his elbows to take a long good look at Kokichi’s flushed face. Glossy eyes, hair splayed on the pillow, corner of his mouth raised slightly in the curve of this familiar lopsided smile that Kaito adores with all his heart. He can’t help but smile like a mad man.

 

They don’t have that much time to be intimate with one another, not with Kaito’s responsibilities. His job is demanding and he devoted himself completely to it, knowing that he would never be fully happy if his foot never had a chance to stand on the moon. This is what he dedicated his life to. This is what he had worked so hard for and longed for. And Kokichi understands that and supports his choice wholeheartedly, even if he rarely says so. Kaito is aware of the fact that not many people would accept a partner who is barely ever home. He’s aware of the fact that not many people would accept a partner who is chasing something so distant and seemingly impossible to reach. But Kokichi is different. Kokichi has dreams of his own, dreams that are nearly as distant and impossible to reach as Kaito’s. He’s not the supreme leader for nothing, after all.

 

Kaito reaches his hand out to brush Kokichi’s sweaty bangs from his eyes.

 

He leans closer, pressing his forehead to Kokichi’s. They stay still like that for a moment and then Kaito dives in to capture Kokichi’s lips, playfully dragging his tongue over the soft structure of his lover’s lower lip. They are so close that their eyelashes connect, various shades of violet mingling together.

 

When they part Kokichi’s eyes are still a little unfocused when he opens them and he practically melts into Kaito’s touch. He noses his way into Kaito’s chest and the taller boy chuckles, caressing his shoulder. It’s soft and warm and nice. Kokichi’s fragile form nestled in his arms, still sensitive and in a daze.

 

Kaito just loves doing that. Overwhelming Kokichi’s senses. After so many years spent together he considers himself an expert. Using his hands, his mouth, his eyes to express all this love that he sometimes doesn’t know what to do with.

 

And he loves this moment after, when everything is still and quiet and perfect.

 

He can tell that Kokichi’s slowly falling asleep in his embrace, limbs limp and tired. Kaito shifts, pulling the other boy closer to him. He reaches to take Kokichi’s hand in his. His eyes flutter at the gesture, curious what Kaito is up to. He lifts it gently up to his mouth and Kokichi’s eyes fill with understanding. He smiles softly, lazily. There’s a satisfied expression on his face and he lets out a pleased hum. Kaito swallows the laughter rising in his throat, wondering if maybe he spoiled the little brat too much.

 

Doesn’t matter, he decides finally. He leans in and plants a gentle kiss on one of Kokichi’s knuckles, relishing in the quiet sigh that slips out from his boyfriend’s mouth. The touch of his mouth on the pale skin is feather-like, soft and tender. He looks up at Kokichi and looks into his eyes, violet and magenta meeting in a small space between them. He smiles softly against the skin of Kokichi’s hands and feels it waver slightly in his grip, when the other boy shivers under the extended attention.

 

Never breaking eye contact, Kaito slowly moves his mouth from one knuckle to another and kisses each of them, even going as far as to part his lips slightly and move his tongue over the warm skin.

 

He repeats the action with the rest of Kokichi’s fingers and when he is finished he takes Kokichi’s hand in his and slowly puts it on the the center of his chest and slightly to the left. Exactly where his heart is. He keeps a hold of it like that for a long moment, eyes still staring into Kokichi’s who’s looking at him with affection mingling with slight amusement.

 

Finally, he lets go of Kokichi’s hand, half expecting the other boy to drop the hand as soon as he can do so. He doesn’t. Instead, Kokichi spreads his fingers across Kaito’s chest, pressing gently. He can feel the steady rhythm of Kaito’s heartbeat, right under his fingertips.

 

“You’re so sappy,” says Kokichi, but his voice is fond and uncharacteristically soft.

 

Kokichi looks more awake than he did a few minutes ago. His violet eyes are clear again, sharp and perceptive. The light reflected in them makes it look like they’re shimmering.

 

Kaito hums in response, tugging at Kokichi’s tentacle-like strands, musing how long they have gotten. There’s a moment of silence and then he smiles gently. Knowingly.

 

“You love it, though.”

 

And with that he plants a small kiss on Kokichi’s nose and relishes in the happy — almost childlike — giggle that follows.

 

Yes, he would give this frustratingly beautiful boy the world and everything in it if it means that he can keep him in his life.

 

And he fully intends to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't really that many Oumota fics with them being in a happy long-term relationship where they can be just. Disgustingly fluffy. So I was like: hey, why not write one!  
> I know that Kaito is overly sappy here but listen. He would be. He's the type of person that values his relationships with other people. And in this AU they have been together for a really long time and they're supposed to be comfortable with each other. I know that what makes Oumota beautiful is their banter, but I like the idea of them being honest when they're intimate, especially when Kaito gets all affectionate and shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I was very excited when I started to write this. Maybe even proud. But at some point I just kinda. Lost enthusiasm? Dunno. I just don't know what to think about it and at some point when writing this I became very self-conscious about my writing in general. It's possible that it's because I'm very stressed out recently because of the exams and other shit in my personal life, but. Be gentle with me. 
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are very appreciated, they always motivate me to write more!


End file.
